


【一莲幽梦】小妈文学01

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 如题
Relationships: mameren
Kudos: 12





	【一莲幽梦】小妈文学01

“一成，今天的比赛没能去看，真是很抱歉……”莲双手合十，歪着头对着豆原道歉。  
“不去也没关系，输掉的比赛有什么好看的。”  
豆原早就习惯了大人的谎言，父亲在他幼小时也这样道歉过无数次，但是新的母亲也会这样，不免令他失望。再加上今天的惨败，他的心情更差了。莲也看出来他心情不好，小心翼翼地凑近他，豆原闻到他身上那股柔顺剂的清香，不知怎么的，心情就好了一些，不过他并不打算轻易地原谅。  
“输赢也是无常的嘛，一成不要难过，今晚做你最爱吃的汉堡肉怎么样？我去买！”  
“不用了。”  
豆原抓住他的手腕，顺势抱住，把头埋进他肩膀，很低落的样子。  
“嗯……果然还是很难过吗？没事没事，肩膀借给你靠一下也可以哦。”  
  
莲的手温柔地抚摸着他的后脑，不带任何情欲意味的碰触反而让豆原心底感到更加激动，他努力克制着，去扮演一个失落的小孩子，即便他已经比莲还要高大。  
“好啦，好啦……一成很努力了，不是吗？下次一定可以赢回来的。”  
莲轻声细语地哄着他，小手柔若无骨地搂在他脖颈上，豆原黏糊糊地在他耳边撒娇。  
“下一次一定要来看我比赛，给我加油才行。”  
“嗯，我一定去，现在心情好点了吗？”  
“还没有。”  
豆原把脸埋在他肩膀里磨蹭，少年滚热的吐息让莲有些不自在，他推了推豆原。  
“乖，我要去做晚饭了。”  
“我不饿，再让我抱会吧……”  
“真是没办法，一成今天好爱撒娇，那我们去沙发坐好吗？”  
“好……”  
两个人踉踉跄跄地走到沙发边，豆原几乎是扑在了莲身上，像一只大型犬，莲感觉到他那份沉甸甸的重量，也只能揉着他汗湿的短发，现在的豆原想着，无论自己做什么，莲也不能反抗吧。  
  
被制服包裹的年轻身体靠近，很快就暖了起来，莲才发现自己是以一种很亲密的姿态和豆原共处，他想着差不多了，可以离开了，结果豆原的手臂牢牢地围着他的腰。  
今天他穿了一件毛衣和高腰的裙子，我用两只手就能环绕过来……那天晚上他也是像这样，坐在父亲的身上，父亲的手掐着他的腰来回晃动，真想知道那是什么感觉。豆原乱七八糟地想着，摇了摇头，还是不想放莲走。  
“真的要到晚饭时间了哦，不过今晚你爸爸他不回来，稍微迟些也没事。”  
听到莲这么说，豆原不禁大胆起来。  
“我好难受……”  
“唉？怎么了，突然这么说，刚才回来不还好好的？”  
莲很担忧地摸了一把豆原的额头，发现热度正常，豆原脸红红地，漆黑的大眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。  
莲感觉到大腿根有什么硬邦邦的东西戳着他，往下一看，豆原制服裤里的东西很明显地肿胀起来。  
“呀……”  
莲惊呼一声就想逃走，豆原把他抱的更紧。  
“……就是这儿难受。”  
太犯规了。莲挣扎不开，想到豆原在学校里一直忙于其他事，想必是没有结交女友的时间，他父亲又很忙，可能也没跟他说过这方面的事情。  
“这儿是正常现象，一成也长大了啊……班上的同学没跟你说过吗？”  
“说什么？”  
豆原一脸纯良无辜地看着他，莲最受不了他这种眼神。  
“这个…你自己弄几下，就会出来了……”  
“具体要怎么做呢？”  
“这……”  
莲也说不出口，他甚至在想豆原是不是故意的，可当他看到豆原那澄澈的双眼时，又觉得自己的揣测特别卑劣。  
“小妈不帮我吗？”  
“不太方便……”  
莲看着豆原快要哭出来的眼睛，他特别不情愿地缠着自己，莲想今天确实是对不起他，就鬼使神差地解开了他的拉链……  
细长的手指钻进他的裤子里，隔着内裤描摹着性器的形状，被他碰触到的瞬间，豆原激动得快不能自已。  
从豆原的视角看过去，莲银白色的头顶很是可爱，他把脸偏向另一边，手有一下没一下地碰着自己。性器比起刚才又胀大了一些，从顶端渗出湿液，透过布料沾到莲粉嫩的指尖，无名指上的金色戒指昭告着他的身份，豆原的呼吸越发粗重，他主动脱掉了自己的衣服，让莲的手指直接碰触到自己。  
“啊……”  
莲的耳朵全红了，他把下巴靠在豆原的肩膀上，右手抓握住他的性器底端，自下而上细致地爱抚着，水液越来越多，打湿了莲的手心，随着他的动作发出淫秽的声响。  
手里的东西只见膨胀，迟迟没有发泄的迹象，莲的手腕有些酸疼，不得已停下了动作。  
“……怎么？”  
一抬头就看到豆原困惑地看着自己，青涩的少年初次沉浸在欲望之中的模样，让莲再度受到了刺激。  
“对不起…手有点酸……”  
莲的手刚要离开，就被豆原抓住了，满手滑腻的缠在一块儿，混杂着情欲的腥咸气息，豆原的手掌盖住他的，低声地说。  
“只是这样好像不够啊。”  
“不行，再继续下去的话……”  
莲努力地想要抽回手，手腕又被豆原扣住。  
“可还是很难受啊。”  
坚硬粗壮的性器在莲的手中跳动着，那暴起的筋络充满爆发力，只是触摸都能感觉到他身体里勃发的力度，莲很难不对这样的肉体心动，这场非义务的帮忙，究竟会演变为怎样的结果呢，在豆原凑近，稚拙地讨要亲吻时，仿佛有了答案。  
莲用双手拨弄着他的肉棒，硬烫到快要抓不住，但是他的吻又是不成熟的，简单的双唇紧贴，连舌头都忘了伸出来。莲眯着眼睛看进豆原的眼里，丝毫不觉眼角升起的红是一种何等的诱惑，他微微侧着脸，伸出舌尖试探着舔豆原的下唇，从缝隙里试图挑逗他的舌。  
同时耐心体贴地照顾到他完全勃起的性器的底部，柔柔弱弱的手指刮擦着敏感至极的铃口，豆原也没忍住呻吟，在他张口的瞬间，莲大胆地缠住他的舌，与之进一步深吻。  
豆原的手搂紧了莲的细腰，想要把他的毛衣下摆从裙中抽出来，探进去直接爱抚他的肌肤，莲不自觉地摇晃着腰肢，塞在丝袜里的大腿雪白惹眼，磨蹭着豆原的大腿。  
豆原感觉到下腹一阵酸涩，他挺动着腰，在莲的双手中释放了浓厚的精液，成股的白浊大多沾在莲的手心，也有一部分飞溅到莲的腿上，衣服上。  
“啊！抱歉……”  
豆原慌乱的想要帮莲擦干净，莲只是对他很明媚地笑了，眼尾翘起来像只得逞的狐狸。  
“一成射的好多哦，看来是真的不懂呢。”  
“这个，我……”  
“害得我晚饭也没做，今晚我的衣服就由你来洗了。”  
“好。”  
莲帮豆原擦干净了剩余的体液，这才摇晃着站起来走到洗手池边，豆原还恍惚着坐在沙发上，直到莲喊他才回过神。  
“小傻瓜，怎么一动不动的，你弄得我身上也都是味道。”  
“我去帮你洗衣服吧！”  
“一成今天已经很辛苦了，不用啦，我刚才和你开玩笑的……”  
莲丝袜上的东西虽然擦掉了，但是还是留下了一些印记，他的衣服也因为刚才的行为有点凌乱，脸上的红潮也未能散去。  
“我，我去洗澡。今晚你自己随便吃点东西，行吗……”  
“好，你要吃什么吗？”  
豆原问完，莲只对他摇摇头，就匆忙地进了浴室。  
  
  
  
  



End file.
